


Beautiful Blooms

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Hook Up, Lingerie Model Arthur, Lingerie customer Eames, M/M, Smut, because they are soulmates and what do you want from me, which turns into something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Oh god I don't even know. Someone (Amy?) shared this amazing men's lingerie website and I got a little bit sucked into it. And then suddenly we have fic prompts that were met with much enthusiasm. Arthur is a lingerie model. Eames buys lingerie that he models. They hook up at a club and Eames is wearing Arthur's least favorite thing, but he looks super hot to Arthur's surprise.





	Beautiful Blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts), [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/gifts), [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).



> I don't even know you guys. It's 2am and I wrote this cracky smutty little thing tonight. Hopefully it's not entirely horrible. Also hopefully the links work. The links are very nice, but also very NSFW. This is for my shameless enablers. If anyone wants to take this and run with it (and maybe write Arthur in some actual lingerie) please feel free!

Arthur certainly hadn’t planned to go into modeling male lingerie. He was a photographer and much more comfortable on the other side of the camera. But his best friends, Ariadne and Robert had started a company selling male lingerie, and he had volunteered to take the photographs for one of their lookbooks. And then one of the models hadn’t shown up. And somehow he had found himself badgered into modeling. Never mind that it was Robert’s company, and Robert was fucking gorgeous, for some reason _Arthur_ was the one stripping down and putting on stockings and panties and garters. He’d at least gotten to wear a [mask](https://process.filepicker.io/AevbsiaW2SbOjYpq8ea4Az/resize=width:1500/https://www.filepicker.io/api/file/P0BtYcNoTGUXClqti9zg) to make it _slightly_ less obvious that it was him. And then somehow, he had gotten, popular? If that was the right word? The things he modeled sold, and sold well. And according to Ari they got a lot of positive feedback about his pictures. So he found himself modeling part-time for the company. It paid well. And it was nice to work with his friends. And it helped support him while he pursued photography. So he had found himself, at 28, a fairly successful lingerie model. 

Anyway, all that to say that it made dating a little awkward sometimes. The website was getting pretty popular, and some of his pictures had made it to some other corners of the internet frequented by gay men. It’s not like he was recognized all the time, or even all that frequently, but it had happened a few times and it had been a creepy enough experience that he didn’t really want to repeat it. 

Which is why it was so strange that he couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut this evening. He just hadn’t really ever expected to encounter the [beautiful blooming panty](https://xdress.com/collections/panties/products/t172) in the wild. Let alone on the incredibly built guy with super hot tattoos and lips to die for that he’d gone to the back room of the club with that evening. He had approached Arthur and asked him to dance. Arthur slowly inched out of his shell until he found himself grinding up against Tattoo Guy as his blood pounded in time with the music. When Tattoo Guy had reached around and felt Arthur’s erection and whispered “I want to blow you” it had somehow made perfect sense to drag him into one of the back rooms at the club, which were ostensibly for storing DJ equipment but were actually used for exactly this purpose. 

“Wow, I never though those would look good on anyone, but somehow, you make it work!” Arthur blurted out as the guy dropped his pants. 

“Thank you, I think?” responded Tattoo Guy in his delectable British accent as he raised an eyebrow at Arthur. 

“Yeah, that’s definitely a compliment. I just always felt ridiculous in that pair,” Arthur babbled. 

Tattoo guy gave him an appraising look, and Arthur blushed under his gaze. 

“Is that so? Well I find that hard to believe. It seems like you’d be gorgeous in anything you put on, kitten.” 

Arthur blushed again. “I’m Arthur,” he said, trying to reorient himself. 

“Ahhhhhhthuhhhh,” Tattoo guy rolled his name around in his mouth and Arthur went weak in the knees. “Eames,” he offered what Arthur assumed was his own name. 

“Nice to meet you, Eames,” Arthur said, his voice embarrassingly breathy. 

“And you as well, Darling. Now, I believe we were going to get better acquainted?” Eames leered at Arthur seductively before sinking to his knees and taking Arthur’s pants and briefs with him. Arthur’s cock sprang up enthusiastically and Eames licked his lips. 

“Hngh” Arthur moaned incoherently before Eames had even started touching him. 

“May I?” Eames said.

“Oh god, yes.” 

Eames produced a condom from Arthur’s not even sure where, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth before smoothly taking Arthur’s cock into his mouth. When he pulled back off, Arthur was wearing the condom. He looked up at Arthur and smirked and Arthur nearly came just from that. He reached down and gripped the base of his cock firmly, trying not embarrass himself any further with this ridiculously hot man. 

Eames dove back in enthusiastically, and Arthur found himself on the verge of coming again in minutes. He looked down at Eames’ perfect pink lips stretched around his cock, and saw that Eames had pulled his own prick out and was fisting it fervently. Eames met his eyes and pulled almost all the way off before swallowing him all the way down, sucking Arthur’s orgasm out of him. Arthur came hard, running his hands gently through Eames’ hair. Eames shuddered at the gentle touch and came over his hand. 

“Oh my god, that was amazing.” Arthur slumped against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled off the condom, tied it off, and tossed it into the bin helpfully placed in the corner of the small room. 

“Come home with me?” Eames asked, standing up and kissing Arthur’s jawline. 

“Okay, yes,” Arthur said, turning his head to lick into Eames’ mouth. He tasted of fake raspberries and latex and Arthur never wanted to stop kissing him. Eames returned his kisses ardently, running his hands reverently over Arthur’s body. 

The next morning, after an amazing night and several more orgasms, Arthur woke up with his head pillowed on Eames’ broad chest. He stuck his tongue out to touch the tip of it to one of Eames’ tattoos. 

“I cannot believe how hot you are,” Arthur complained(confessed) pushing himself up so he could look down at more of Eames’ body. 

“Pot, kettle,” Eames said grinning. “And you’re wrong about how you look in the beautiful blooming panty, by the way. Although I’ll always prefer you in black lace.”

“Wait, what?” Arthur sat up like a shot. 

“You said last night you always felt ridiculous in the pair of panties I was wearing. I didn’t think you looked ridiculous, obviously, I bought them. But I think you look best in the [black lace ones](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1376/2971/products/Z755_TheLaceBrief_Black_Side_Product_compact.jpg?v=1494450163).” 

“You knew that was me in the lingerie pictures?” Arthur asked in horror. 

“Well not until you confirmed it. I just thought you were hot. And if your build bore a certain resemblance to my favorite lingerie model, lucky for me. What’s the problem, Kitten?” Eames ran his hand down over Arthur’s back, as if he were an actual kitten who needed gentled. 

“I don’t generally like to advertise that I’m a lingerie model. Also the guys who want to sleep with me because of it are usually creepy,” Arthur said reluctantly.

“Well you’re a bloody good model,” Eames said cheekily, “But it’s not why I wanted to sleep with you. I wanted to blow you in the club because of how you danced with me, and I wanted to dance with you because of how your arse looked in those trousers. I wanted to take you home and sleep with you and make you breakfast and get your number and take you to dinner because you were sweet and charming and sexy and yet somehow completely unpretentious. You are deliciously responsive and every taste of you makes me want more. Both literally and figuratively,” Eames added after a brief pause. 

“Really?” Arthur asked.

“Really.” Eames reached up to kiss him. Arthur allowed himself to be pulled back down on top of Eames. After several minutes of making out, Arthur’s stomach interrupted them. 

“So you mentioned something about breakfast?” Arthur asked, smiling hopefully. 

“Ah yes, I make a mean eggy-in-a-basket,” Eames said grinning back up at him. 

“Sounds perfect,” Arthur said. “And you mentioned maybe dinner?”

“I would absolutely love to take you to dinner,” Eames said buoyantly. 

“And you mentioned something about liking me in black lace?” Arthur said, blushing.

“Yeessss,” Eames responded, eyes widening.

“I might have a few things at home,” Arthur bit his lip nervously. 

Eames grinned and flipped them over suddenly so that he was hovering over Arthur. He leaned down and kissed Arthur firmly. “Oh Kitten, we are going to have _fun_ together.”


End file.
